1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to providing some protection to the operators of lap top computers from the electro-magnetic fields emitted therefrom and to afford a comfortable cushion when the lap top computer is being used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no similar prior art for the same purpose.